


Don't Read The Last Page

by agnes_writes



Series: woodvale [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnes_writes/pseuds/agnes_writes
Summary: Cal has the perfect night planned for Jamie—he has it all mapped out, all meticulously prepared to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him.Everything goes downhill quite quickly.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: woodvale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990324
Kudos: 4





	Don't Read The Last Page

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Check out the notes at the end for a short gist of my inspiration!
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love the feedback to keep improving!
> 
> Love y'all!

Cal realized he really wasn't cut out for public spectacles when his stomach decided to act up right before they got into the limousine.

He paused to take a breath, heart hammering in his chest.

“You okay?”

He met Jamie's eyes from inside the vehicle, the electric blue flecked with gold and green shining with concern. They were a stark contrast to the red fitted dress that she was wearing, making it impossible for everyone—Cal, most of all—to look away.

His heart skipped a little, and he fought down the blush that was rising in his cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm okay,” he managed to stutter out.

_Jesus. You aren't even at the restaurant yet_. _Pull yourself together, Calvin._

Cal settled next to Jamie, who immediately took his hand in hers, folding it neatly into her lap. Cal rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, savoring her warmth, butterflies erupting in his already churning stomach.

“This is... different.” Jamie said slowly, her eyes flitting to the lush interior of the vehicle. Cal could practically see the gears turning in her head, her drinking in every new sight. The car starts to move and Jamie stared out the window at the moving lights.

“Can't hurt trying something new.”

Jamie nodded, scooting closer to Cal. Their legs touch, the feeling sending electric shocks to Cal's spine, jolting him. His face felt heated, and he wasn't quite sure whether it was the anxiety or the way Jamie was holding him. She can sense her watching him, trying to read what thoughts are turning in his head. His hand snaked around her waist, a welcome gesture, and Jamie rests her head on the crook of his neck.

She smelled like lavender and sunshine.

“Are you going to tell me where we're going?”

“Not a chance.”

Cal could feel her pout, even without looking at her, and he stifled a laugh. Jamie poked his side, making him yelp.

“You'll see, alright? Be patient.”

“You know patience isn't my strong suit.”

That much was true—in the four years they've been together, Jamie's patience has been tried and tested; Cal was lucky enough to have been on the receiving end of it for only a few times. Still, Jamie's sharp glare and practiced scowl could send the most awful customers running with tears in their eyes.

But Jamie's smiles are just as easily to coax as her glares; Cal memorized the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about her favorite movie—The Vow, which she constantly reassured Cal that she would not leave him even if Channing Tatum himself asked for her hand in marriage, to which Cal only grimaced in response—or how her dimples showed when she laughed hard at how Cal managed to burn the pasta _again_.

He'd pay all the money in the world to see that smile for the rest of his life.

Which is exactly why he's sitting in an overpriced limousine, palms sweaty, heading to the most expensive restaurant in San Francisco, with a diamond ring box in his pocket.

“What are you thinking?”

Jamie pulled away, fixing her stare at Cal, and he couldn't help but smile. Her dark hair was curled, tumbling in waves on her shoulders, her lips were painted with a red that matched her dress, her button nose making her features softer.

Cal shook his head, wondering how the hell he managed to snag a woman as gorgeous as she is.

“Just about how lucky I am to have you.”

Her eyebrows scrunched together, clearly not buying it. “That's sweet, but definitely too cheesy. 6/10.”

Cal gaped in mock offense, and Jamie giggled, her serious boss facade fading. He flicked her nose, earning an indignant gasp.

“Don't be antsy, alright? Just sit here next to me and enjoy the ride.”

Jamie pursed her lips, considering his request before huddling in closer to Cal, the press of her body warm against his.

“Okay, fine, I'll enjoy the ride but only because you said so.”

~*~

The ride was certainly _not_ enjoyable, even by Cal's standards.

“A car _pile-up_? _Seriously_?”

“Afraid so, sir. Doesn't look like we're moving anytime soon.”

Cal groaned, collapsing back into his car seat.

“Is there any other route there?” he asked the driver, but he shook his head.

“All roads are blocked. Apparently, the crash happened at an intersection. We might not get there on time.”

Jamie quirked an eyebrow, sending Cal a look.

“Where exactly is 'there'? Maybe we can walk the rest of the way?”

“Can't. It's too far. Besides, you're in heels and you know better than everyone that the hills in this city are unforgiving.”

Jamie sighed, and Cal cursed whatever game fate decided to play on them for ruining _this night_ of all days.

“Sorry, sir. I'll request a refund for you to my boss so you could at least—” the driver started but Cal waved him off.

“No, no, it's fine, it really isn't your fault.”

Cal checked his watch—7:16. They were supposed to be at the restaurant at 7:30 but judging by how the cars were moving at a snail's pace, they were most definitely not going to make it.

Jamie was eyeing him worriedly, he could practically feel her stare burning into his skull, so he grabbed a strand of her hair and started playing with it.

“Is the restaurant we're going to, by any chance, reservation-only?”

“Yes.”

“And is that the reason why you had us dress like we're going to the Queen's coronation?”

“Yes.”

“Is the restaurant Lé Amoúr by the beach side?”

Cal closed his eyes, already tired. The night hasn't even started yet, and somehow was already ruined. There was no use in lying to Jamie now.

“Yes, that's the restaurant. The same restaurant that refuses to serve people late to their reservations.”

“Oh.”

Jamie stayed silent, and Cal wanted to bang his head against the car door for disappointing her—she'd always said she wanted to eat there, what with its grand reputation, and Cal had secretly saved just enough money for two full meals for the date, booking the reservation months in advance.

The awkward silence was broken with a low rumbling that came from Cal's stomach. His face reddened and he contemplated just stepping out of the car and getting clipped by a motorcycle in his embarrassment.

Jamie jolted at the sound, turning to Cal with a mix of confusion and amusement.

“Are... Are you hungry?”

Cal shifted, turning his red face from Jamie. She prodded his arm with her finger, a smile back on her face.

“Cal, are you hungry? Are you?”

Cal grunted, arms crossed.

“Maybe.”

“What a baby,” Jamie muttered, turning to the driver. “Can you just drop us off at the diner down the corner?”

“Wait, Jamie, I don't think—”

“Shush. I'm hungry, too,”

“But—”

Jamie gave a dismissing wave as she instructed the driver on where to go.

“It's not as if we have anywhere else to go.” Jamie told him, bumping her shoulder with his, trying to snag a smile from him. He obliged.

“There's the smile I love.”

Cal shook his head, conceding. Might as well make the most of the night. He could always plan the proposal for a different day; a shame to wait, but he needs to make it perfect.

Cal cleared his throat to call the driver's attention.

“No need to pick us up later. I don't think the people at the diner would know what to make of us if you did.”

~*~

Cal could feel the entire place staring at them as they walked in. It's not every day you see two people dressed in formal wear walk into a diner that had maple syrup spilled in the corner and had questionable bathroom stains.

Still, the smell of grease in the air made Cal's stomach rumble, and he just wanted to eat with Jamie and go straight to planning his next proposal attempt.

A waiter led them to a table, and much to Cal's annoyance, was a bit too fixated on his girlfriend, if his stare was anything to judge by. Cal grabbed Jamie's waist and sent a glare the waiter's way.

“He was just trying to help, no need to scare him off.” Jamie elbowed him, and Cal twisted his lips.

“I can't help it, it's a pretty off night for me.”

“I thought I was in charge of the jealousy department. Remember Isabel?” Jamie asked, and Cal couldn't help but laugh.

“You told her off, that's for sure.”

Jamie rolled her eyes, pursing her lips. “Next time she shouldn't get so handsy with you right in front of me.”

“It was just a kiss on the cheek. What can I say? You have a handsome boyfriend.”

Jamie scoffed, bemused. “Don't get too cocky, Calvin.”

Her head vanished behind the diner menu, but Cal could hear her hiding her giggles. Somehow, Jamie manages to make him smile despite Cal ruining their entire night.

He doesn't think he could be more in love with her than he already is.

When their orders arrived, Jamie stuffed a handful of fries in her mouth.

“You don't get to judge me,” she points at him, squinting. Cal shakes his head.

“I'm not. But this doesn't really go with your diet—”

Jamie swallowed the fries and stuck her tongue out at him, throwing a fry in his direction.

“Don't be a child, Jamie.”

“Don't be a child, Jamie,” she said in a singsong voice.

Cal chuckled, holding out a fry for her to eat. She bit it and chewed heartily.

As they eat, the ring box in Cal's pocket feels lighter, as the looming proposal was not going to happen anytime soon. He hid a grin behind his hand as he watched Jamie launch into an animated story about her younger brother's graduation, her hands flailing wildly, her voice cheerful.

Cal watched a strand of Jamie's hair fall to her face, and he resisted the urge to brush it away. His eyes fell to her lips, still talking, and despite knowing how they tasted after four years of having them, still wanted them pressed to his. Her eyes shone brighter than any neon sign in San Francisco, the fluorescent light making them pop. He wanted to wake up to those eyes every morning for the rest of his life.

The proposal is postponed, but Cal knew, from the bottom of his heart, that he wanted to marry Jamie. Soon.

~*~

Cal was a fairly calm and cool-headed man, timid and quiet, a nice complement to Jamie's big and bold personality, but it was as if fate was really testing the boundaries of his patience when it started pouring rain outside. But he was dead sure some random god was laughing at him when his phone died right before he could book a taxi.

He really should have just let the diner stare at them getting picked up by the limousine. Now they have to run to the bus stop in the rain. Without an umbrella.

_Fantastic work, Calvin._ _Not only did you not propose, you managed to take Jamie on the worst date anyone has probably experienced. It's a miracle if she doesn't break up with you after this._

“Oh come the fuck on,” Cal muttered under his breath, pocketing his phone. He and Jamie stared at the raindrops dripping down the diner's windows.

“...So I guess we're walking, huh?”

“We could wait it out.”

“Can't. Condo closes its gates at 10, and unless you want me to fight with that jackass of a security guard again and almost get the cops called, I suggest we get to it.”

Cal glanced away, ashamed, but Jamie took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. He catches her eye, and sees her giving him a warm smile and nod. She grabbed the door handle and swung it open.

Then they plunged into the downpour.

“Jesus!” Jamie yelled as they hit the sidewalk.

_Jesus_ was right—not only was the rain cold, it was pouring down harder than they expected.

Jamie had removed her heels, holding them by the straps firmly in her other hand, but the cold puddles made it even harder for her to run.

“Do you need to stop?” Cal asked, trying to ignore the heavy drops of water beating down on his face, soaking into his coat and clothes.

“No, I'm fine! We're close, aren't we? The stop's just through the park?”

“I think so!”

Cal squeezed Jamie's hand to signal that they were about to start running again. They took off, turning left into the park entrance, feet pounding on the pavement. Their way was lit by the bright lights of the lamp and fireflies that flitted in between the trees that lined the walkway.

After two blocks of hurrying, Cal came to an abrupt halt as Jamie started panting behind him.

“We should stop!”

“I'm fine, Cal!” she insisted, her voice muffled by the roar of the rain.

“Look, we're already soaked, and we still have 20 minutes until the last bus arrives! We should take a break!”

Cal could see Jamie wanted to object but he guided her to the nearest shed, right next to a street lamp.

As soon as they stopped under the dry shed, Cal took his suit coat off, putting it around Jamie's shoulders.

“Keep it, I'm not that cold—” she started, removing it, but Cal gripped her firmly, making him him look her in the eye. Cal's stomach dropped as he saw Jamie trembling, teeth chattering because of the cold.

“You're shivering.”

“I'm fine.”

“Jamie, please don't lie to me. Really. Not now.”

Jamie stayed silent, then slowly nodded, hugging the coat to her body before sitting down on the bench.

Cal collapsed into the shed's bench, burying his face into his hands.

He doesn't think he's ever hated himself more than he did right then. How did he manage to screw up so badly? He can't even take her out for a nice date, for God's sake. Cal wanted to cry, to shout his frustration out, but what right did he have? This was his fault—

“I really don't mind,” Jamie said softly, hand resting on his shoulder, warm against the drenched cloth of his polo.

“Jamie, I told you not to lie—”

“I'm not. I don't mind.”

Cal took a deep breath, contemplating on what to say next.

He might as well 'fess up—if only to try and give Jamie some clarity. He straightened himself, meeting Jamie's eye.

“I was supposed to propose to you tonight.”

He watched for her reaction, waiting for surprise, confusion, or anything like it, but Jamie simply smiled.

“I know.”

Silence.

“ _What?_ ”

Jamie's smile grew even wider, and despite the shock that overtook him from his response, Cal's heart still skipped a beat.

“You know, Cal, you should really check your jean pockets before you put them in the laundry pile. I had to put the ring box in your dresser to make you think you already put it away.”

Cal made an exasperated noise and Jamie started laughing, melodic and enchanting.

_She knew the entire time?_

“That's... That's not fair.” was the only thing that came out of his mouth, as he sat there, dumbfounded.

“What?”

“It's not fair,” Cal started, the confusion, frustration and shock all mixing in his voice as he turned to Jamie, whose eyebrows were drawn together. Cal continued his spiel, the next words rushing out of him. “I wanted this night to be perfect because it was supposed to be _your_ night. It was a night I wanted you would remember for the rest of your life, one that you would tell at parties and have people swoon over, right?”

Jamie started to open her mouth to respond, but Cal wasn't finished.

“I wanted to make you feel like the most beautiful, the most special person on the planet. Because that's what you deserve, Jamie. You deserve that special night at the restaurant you want with your favorite music playing in the background. You deserve a special, cheesy speech that someone gives right before they knelt down and asked them to marry you like they did in your rom-com movies—” Cal swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

“You deserve so much better than eating at a cheap diner in your best clothes then having to walk 5 blocks in the rain with no shoes just to catch a bus ride home with your idiot boyfriend.”

“Cal...” Jamie blinked, eyes wide, “I... I would've said yes, any time, any day, anywhere you proposed.”

“It's not good enough.”

“It is good enough. It's always good enough when it's you.”

Cal stared at Jamie, incredulous at the words she just said. Her eyes were soft, the lamp light making them shine in the dim space. The sides of her lips were quirked up, only traces of her red lipstick left after the shower. Her hair was soaked, sticking to her cheeks, strands still dripping rainwater. The hem of her wet dress clung to her knees, a stark contrast against her pale skin that seemed to glow

Even in the worst situations, Jamie looked breathtaking.

How she managed to completely surprise him every single time, he has no clue.

Jamie stood up, taking Cal's hands in hers.

“We should go, might as well wait at the bus stop, right? We still have 10 minutes.”

“...No.”

“What?” Jamie's forehead scrunched, painting her face with confusion. Cal gripped her hands firmly, pulling her out into the torrential rain.

She always surprises him.

But two can play that game.

“Cal, what the hell? _Holy shit_ —” Jamie shouts, getting soaked yet again.

The raindrops slid down their faces, the concrete reflecting the light of the moon.

Cal knelt down in front of Jamie.

He grinned at the shock in her expression when he took out the ring box from his pocket and pushed the lid open.

“Oh my god.”

“Jamie, I honestly don't know what to say right now because my phone is dead and it had my entire speech on there—”

“Oh my god, this is actually happening—” Jamie kept saying, and Cal wanted to laugh. He wanted to take her lips parted with shock and press it against his, but he forced himself to continue.

“Then again, I never really know what to say or do when I'm around you. Hell, it's why I'm doing this right here, right now.” Jamie laughed, squeezing his hand. The rain was letting up a little now, letting Cal see Jamie's face clearly and seeing the way she looked at him, the way she smiled, made him forge on.

“But every time I look at you and see your smile, or your eyes, or anything, really—I know that I want it to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes every morning, and the last thing I see before I go to bed. I want to watch you smile, and laugh, and eat and yell at the rude customers who treat baristas and cashiers like shit so hard they never want to come back,” Jamie shook her head, still disbelieving.

“And most of all, I want you to have the happiest life you could have. Because God knows—no, I don't think even God does—how much I love you. And I hope that life is with me. I'm sorry this isn't the grand, romance movie worthy proposal I planned, or that you deserve, but Jamie—”

Cal could see Jamie take a sharp inhale, her hands warm from the adrenaline that the shock brought her, and he smiled.

“Will you marry me?”

Jamie blinked, biting her lip. Cal's heart hammered in his chest, anticipating her answer.

Then she smiled the brightest he'd ever seen her.

“Yes. Yes! I will marry you, you massive idiot, I love you so much.”

Cal laughed, sliding the ring on her finger. He stood up, and Jamie leapt into his arms, ignoring the dampness of their clothes, and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, her laughter music to Cal's ears.

She pulled away, her hands sliding to Cal's cheeks. They were hot against his rain-stained face. Cal stared at her, drinking her in, all of her, in a new light.

His fiancée.

His soon-to-be-wife.

Then his mouth was on hers, warm and cool at the same time, gentle yet urgent. Her hands travelled down his chest, and he smiled against her lips, reeling from the delight of the prospect of spending the rest of his life with her, forming a family with her; his only love.

They stayed and kissed and giggled like two lovestruck teenagers. Cal thought he could spend the rest of his life in that moment, in her arms, but Jamie then pulls away after one last, soft kiss.

“Cal...”

“Hmm?”

Jamie's face shifted to serious, and Cal straightened.

“What is it?”

Her face broke into a grin, yet again.

“We should _really_ catch the last bus.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story for my monthly Taylor Swift song prompt series and I chose to get inspiration from lines of different songs and mix them for this story. 
> 
> From Sparks Fly, “Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.”
> 
> From Love Story, “Knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, ‘Marry me, Juliet,’”
> 
> From New Year's Day, “I'll be there if you're the toast of the town, babe, or if you strike out and you're crawling home.”


End file.
